1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for recording a waveform.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, for instance, in logic analyzer, all of the data which were sampled by sampling clocks have been recorded into a memory.
However, in the above conventional example, since all of the data sampled every period of the sampling clocks have been recorded, it is impossible to record a timing waveform of a long time with a limited memory capacity.